America's Funniest Home Videos/Set Changes
Opening Music In the 1989 pilot/special, the theme consisted of an instrumental saxophone, guitar, and piano version of the song. On January 14, 1990, vocals from Jill Colluci were added to the re-recorded theme. In 1997, the theme was redone again, but this time adding an electric guitar and a heavier horn section. The re-recorded theme was sung by Peter Hix & Terry Wood. This was the final version of “The Funny Things You Do”. On January 5, 1998, the theme was changed back to an instrumental version, featuring a horn section and an electric guitar. On October 11, 2015, the theme was re-recorded with the same horn section, except the electric guitar was eliminated and replaced with the piano and saxophone parts. The 2015 theme combined excerpts of "The Funny Things You Do" and the 1998-2001 theme. Opening Titles In the 1989 pilot/special, a blue sky with clouds was used while yellow stars zoomed in, followed by the logo zooming in and exiting to the upper right. To show the upcoming clips, an animated purple TV set was used. On January 14, 1990, a mixed red, white and blue-like background with a giant camera lens was used while animated stars and stripes zoomed out of the lens. Then, the logo zooms forward and exits forward on an angle. At that time, a silver screen was used to show the upcoming clips. A stars and stripes effect is used to transition from each upcoming set of videos. In 1997, a computer animated segment showed the words, “Home Videos Sunday” while on a black background and a multicolored circle. Then, a CGI family emerges from a red couch while watching the TV. Then, the logo is plastered on the said multicolored circle. The upcoming videos are now shown on an animated widescreen silver TV set. The stars and stripes effects to transition between upcoming clips are replaced by red, white, and blue streamers and white confetti. On January 5, 1998, a multi-colored background with past AFV clips and the words “America’s Funniest Home Videos” as well as “AFV” flying around are shown. Then, the logo types itself out, followed by the letters AFV coming forward and zooming off in different directions. During that period, the upcoming clips were shown on said background with an animated widescreen with two wavy borders. For $100,000 shows, falling CGI dollar bills were used in the background. On September 28, 2003, the same intro was used, except to show the upcoming clips, a small blue glowing TV set was used instead. On September 26, 2004, a brighter colored background was used as the “AFV” letters dropped down as one. The same small blue glowing TV set was used for upcoming clips. On October 2, 2005, the blue TV set only glowed when it was zooming in. When it showed the clip, it was normal. On October 1, 2006, the blue TV set’s screen became wider. On October 7, 2007, the blue TV set sparkled and its hue became lighter. When alternating between videos, the screen turned gray at times. The series is now produced by Tom Bergeron Productions On October 4, 2008, flying stars were added to the bright orange background. Tom Bergeron Productions got a new logo. On October 2, 2011, the background screen was changed to blue and green. Also, the past clips in the background were eliminated and replaced with squares. On October 7, 2012, a silhouetted applauding crowd is shown as the letters “AFV” appear on a flashing blue-lit background. Then, the logo is shown on an overhead camera shot of the set. On October 12, 2014, the letters “AFV” now appear on a square background with the silhouetted applauding crowd. Now, the logo is silver sparkled with the number 25 next to AFV. On October 11, 2015, the logo is now in purple and yellow. Sets Saget Era In the Saget era, the set mainly consisted of a replica of a typical living room, complete with furniture such as a cabinet, table, lamp, couch and TV set. In between the living room on each side was a giant big screen. In the background, there was a neighborhood skyline. Variations In the 1989 pilot/special, the two big screens on both sides of the living room were mostly bulk-squared. There was also a big screen in the middle inside the living room set. The entrance door was on the right side instead of the left side, where Bob makes his entrance. There was also a table and chair set near the entrance door. Also, there was no TV set in the living room. The skyline background lights were blue and there was also a large poster picture of someone filming while the words, "America's Funniest Home Videos" were at the bottom. The poster sign was also located in the back of the audience area. The blue and white striped wallpaper was darker, and the carpet was pinkish red. On January 14, 1990, the entrance door was shown on the left side, instead of the right side, and the TV set was added to the furniture of the living room set. The table and chairs were no longer seen. The blue and white striped wallpaper became lighter. The third big screen in the middle was changed to a window, leaving the two big screens left on either side. The screens were also less bulky. The skyline background lights became purple. The carpet became darker blue, instead of pinkish red, so that the audience members can see it more visible. Also, starting in the middle of the second season, some lampposts were added to the audience area, so that the audience members can see the action. On September 22, 1991, the wallpaper became a light blue color with a pattern of dots. The carpet became lighter blue, instead of darker blue, and the window in the middle is smaller. The skyline background lights are now light blue with a sunset reddish color on the bottom. On September 20, 1992, the walls become more revealing, and the dotted wallpaper was removed. There are now three glass windows in the middle, which removed the once picture frames that were on both sides of the windows. The skyline background color lights become even lighter, so that the audience member scan see the action. In 1997, the skyline background color lights became black, and the star lights became white. The carpet became gray and light up trees were added to the backstage area. Fuentes/Fugelsang Era On January 5, 1998, the living room set is completely eliminated and was replaced by a center stage that has a circle with the words, "AFV" on it. There are also multi-colored square walls. In addition, there is a big screen behind the center circle stage complete with two staircases on either side. At the top of the stairs, there are a couple of square doors that open for John and Daisy's entrance. The audience seating is now left, right, and behind of the stage. Also, there are comfy yellow couches and lounge chairs for some audience members to sit in. Bergeron Era Variations In 2001, when Tom Bergeron took over as host, the square walls were eliminated. The center stage became a darker color and has the full words of "America's Funniest Home Videos" in the middle. The audience seating was also to the left, back left, and behind of the stage. There was also a cubic-like video screen next to the stage. There were also cylinder-like pillars that glowed purple. On September 28, 2003, the center stage now has lights under it and the words "AFV" are put back. The pillars are now glowing blue, sometimes other colors for certain occasions. The video wall was now a swurvy curvy like video wall screen. There were also curved light borders that were hanging above the set. On October 1, 2006, there was a bar/lounge area in the front row of the studio audience area. The center stage now has an LED screen in the middle. When Tom made his entrances, he entered via a silhouette wall with lights. By the end of Bergeron's era, the silhouette wall was replaced by a glass sliding door. Ribeiro Era When Alfonso Ribeiro took over as host in 2015, the curvy video wall was replaced by a giant LED video cube, complete with a staircase on the side. Category:America's Funniest Home Videos Category:Sets